lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 211
Report #211 Skillset: Tracking Skill: DeepseaHunter Org: Ur'Guard Status: Rejected Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Rejected. Overreaching, overbroad, composite. Problem: With the recent addition of the RockClimbing, some of the strongest offensive skills of the Tracker have been severly hurt. As it would be hard to find a fair balance in changing RockClimbing, at least till more time has passed, I would like to address the other aspect of Tracking, it's lack of Defense/Utility skills. The few utility skills we do have are all provided by Environment (aside from swiftswim), which a Tracker has to have Transcended anyways inorder to use Tracking against other Trackers. Solution #1: Give new Utility Skills to TreeHunter, DeepseaHunter, and MountainHunter. TreeHunter should allow you to remain in trees without being blown out, and for a power cost a passive Cling effect to stop from being flung/shoved from the trees. MountainHunter should allow you to ignore the Tumbles from Earth Plane, and for a powercost, you can silently track to targets within the Mountains. DeepseaHunter should allow the Tracker to Ignore the Tumbles from the Water Plane, and for a power cost, be able to put up a defense similiar to Gliding, that allows for WaterBreathe and WaterWalk. Solution #2: Player Comments: ---on 6/20 @ 02:05 writes: While I believe that Tracking could certainly use some love, I don't believe giving them both auction artifact abilities is the best way of going about it. Plus giving them a carbon copy Crow Perch alongside with Monkey Totem seems a bit iffy too. ---on 6/20 @ 04:03 writes: Artifact abilities, like how Drawdown, aside from all its amazing abilities also gives +10 stats to weapons, as arties do? There are many skills that mimic artifact abilities. Tracking needed love BEFORE this RockClimb skill was added. TRacking is nearly an all offensive skillset, and our TWO top skills in it just got slapped down. Also, the no Tumble is nothing huge. It is more of a, that makes sense type of ability that would be more useful than what the skill currently does. ---on 6/21 @ 02:24 writes: I wouldn't mind at all in making the Hunter variations actually useful, considering they're just carbon copies of Environment and that's just sad. Making it so that folk don't get moved out of the different terrain by wind/earthquake/waves shouldn't be too much of an issue, however the power upgrades are wonky for me, personally. A perma-cling, power-free ghostwalk, and natural waterwalk/waterbreathe defense? I wouldn't mind the DeepSea idea, but I'll just have to disagree with the other two. Perhaps some other natural defense instead, like natural burrowing with the Mountain variant and something else with the Tree variant instead. Defenses which seem more natural and would stay even if you move out of those terrains. ---on 6/23 @ 12:13 writes: I don't see why DeepSeaHunter would be fine if the other two are not. I don't think a skill to replace waterbreathe/waterwalk is needed, given the enchantments already exist. Perhaps make a skill called SteadyFeet which for a 5 minute duration and a power cost (3?5?) will prevent tumbling on earth, water, passive cling. ---on 6/26 @ 04:23 writes: No "invisible tracking." ---on 6/26 @ 21:37 writes: I certainly have no problem with a skill which works as an enchantment does, as opposed to giving a power free version of Ghostwalk and a permanent clinging effect. I stand by my comments above in regards to some other solutions to the Mountain and Tree variants. ---on 6/27 @ 01:01 writes: It doesn't have to be permacling power abilities if you make it an ability that passively resists. Closer to a twirl cudgel thing